


The Amzing Girl Is Not On Fire

by Terezilover222



Category: Phan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, Phil's first because reasons, gimmi idea's people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of One-shots and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Rain (phil)

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea of this one from that one video called "Phil at the disco"  
> in the bloopers when his camera fell onto him, GAWD THIS IS GONNA BE DORKY

You were walking outside, you're (body type) form shivering in the rain, you forgot your coat and an umbrella, curse Englands tendencies to rain! You brustled your way back to your apartment. You were about to opened the doorway into the large entrance hall to the apartments when suddenly, before you could turn the door handle, if flung open.  
"AAH!" You shouted as you suddenly fell forward, you clenched your eyes closed, expecting to hit the floor with the normal 'thud', but the feeling of falling was stopped by two, thin, long arms.

"Wah!" The person shouted in a high pitched tone as your weight stopped falling suddenly in their arms. You opened your eyes to see a tall man, he had a blue shirt on and a dorky smile, he chuckled, "Oh God, that was close!" He chuckled some more and helped you stand back up. "Oh my you're drenched! What happened to you?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with consern. "I...I uh, was caught in the rain with out a coat...or...Umbrella.." You said awkwardly stepping into the warm hall. "Come on, which apartment is yours? And I'm Phil." You smiled and started walking to your apartment door, "I live over here and...I'm (y/n)." You smiled.

Phil smiled back.


	2. Falling (in) Love (Phil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the first one

You walked through the thin hallway to your door, you lived on the top most apartment currently. You quickly invited Phil inside.  
'Why is he still with me' you may be asking yourself.  
Well, he refused to let go of your hand in case you slipped at some point while walking. (How sweet). "I'll be back, I just.. gonna switch into dry clothes, feel free to eat something!" You let his hand go and quickly dashed for your room, picking out a simple grey shirt that slightly clung to your body, but not much. Your pants/skirt were completely soaked so you changed into a pair of knee length shorts.

You stept out and smiled when you saw Phil picking through your cereal boxes. You let put a giggle and Phil bounced up to attention, (rare cereal to find in england) n hand "Oh! Sorry, but question what are these?" You smiled "those are (cereal name) and they are delicious! Come on I'll grab two bowls, you grab the milk"

Soon enough the two of you were forgetting you had adult responsibilities and sitting in front of your TV watching Attack on Titian (Phil's request). You both finished your bowls of cereal around the same time when a knock came from your door.  
You look at Phil confused, you didn't invite anyone, who could it be? You bounced off the couch and shuffled on the cold wood floors over to the door, you opened your door a smigin to see a tall man with brown hair and an awkward hunched stance, he was shy as soon as you opened your door.

"Uh hi, did you happen to see a tall-ish guy, black hair, skin white as snow around here, he's my friend and I can't seem to find him anywhere. I asked all the other neighbors but no one's seen him." "IN HERE DAN!" Phil shouted from the living room.  
"Oh-PHIL!" Dan said in an annoyed tone.

You giggled and opened your door fully, letting the man named Dan inside. Dan with one quick stride shuffled past you, and, of course accidentally nudging your breast area. THE LOOK OF HORROR IN HIS FACE, it was something you couldn't ever forget. You doubled over in laughter "OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY" He blubbered out. You smiled and waved it off "its, *laugh in hale* its fine Dan!" You giggled and Dan awkwardly walked over to Phil, you were still smiling when you turned back to Phil.

"Phil we planned on drinking hot coacoa and decaf coffee while watching Free! tonight!" Dan said, Phil smiled sheepishly, "Well I made a new friend! And she let me eat some of her cearal!" Phil said childishly. "Okay fine.. But you can only stay of she allows it!" Dan turned his head to you, "it's totally fine, but i don't wanna interupt your guys time together." Dan shruged "I don't mind, I menan, he always sneaks away and hogs my cereal anyway, just send him back when you want to." And with that Dan quickly left.

You smiled "he acts like a mother!" You giggled, Phil smiled and nodded. "He does that, come on! Let's watch some more!" You nodded and quickly jumped down next to Phil. He laughed and placed a blanket around you and picked another episode to watch. 

 

A few hours later you found yourself snuggled next to Phil, he was so warm and cuddly! He had an arm around you, keeping you close. You felt his head droop onto yours, the sound of soft snores filled your ears. You turned off your TV with the remote in your hands, and thankfully you guys turned off the lights earlier to 'emerse' yourselves.

You smiled and Nuzzled yourself into Phil's side, falling asleep to the soft snoring.  
As you slipped away into sleep you thought to yourself "is this love?".


	3. Halloween  (Dan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime Lime LIMELIMELIMELIMEEEE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lime

As the cold Autum filled air flew past the window of your boyfriends window your face went scarlet in the kitchen as he made another pun on this fine Hollow's-Eve night. 

You shrieked at Dan for the third time today "STOP SAYING MAKING FUN OF MY TARGETING SKILLS!" You heard Daniel howl in laughter (HAHAH HOWL, GET IT? I have no social life *sits down*) from the living room. "SOrry but you don't have to blAME me!" You let out another aggravated groan. "DAMN YOU HOWELL!" You shrieked again for the FOURTH time. You walked into the living room to find a smiling Daniel dressed in a Totoro shirt with grey jeans, with pointy grey ears to top it off. "Daniel what are you doing." "I'm Totoro! " You stared blankly at him, "You're ridiculous." Daniel smiled cheekily at you before running up next to you and grabbing your face to then cover you in little pecks of kisses. "DAAANN NOOOOO" You giggled out as you shrank back from the loving attacks on your face.  

After getting out of his grasp you fled to your room, coming back in a dress that was wrapped in toilet paper, your small little hat followed the same trend. "And what are you?" Dan looked at you up and down with a raised eyebrow. Your dress came down past your knees and the toilet paper draped off of it backwards to make a small train. "I'm a mummy!" You said grinning as you grabbed some face paint. Daniel grinned, "Does that mean I'm your...." "Daniel don't you dare-""Daddy" "DANIEL JAMES HOWELL SHUT UP!" YOu laughed as you tossed a pillow at the laughing brunette.

 "But it's true! Remember all those times you called me daddy while we had fucked~?" Dan growled back in a sexy manner.  You gulped, it was true, it's slipped past your lips a few times. But you thought he didn't notice, he never mentioned it before. You saw him grin when suddenly you're on the wall, your leg lifted up to his waist, and you're making out. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him grind into your core. You could feel him lick your mouth asking for entrance and you obliged, opening it slightly to let his tongue slip into your mouth. 

 As he started to suck and nibble his way down your neck you heard the front door slam open, "GUYS I GOT THE- OH GOD!" Phil screamed as he turned away, covering his eyes. "OH GOD PHIL!" Dan stepped away quickly from you, letting your leg drop to the floor. "Oh hey Phil." You said blushing as you fixed your dress. "Um, what's up!?" You asked sheepishly as Dan shied away into an embarrassment cornor. "Uh, n-nothing much..Um, are you guys dressed?" Phil asked worriedly, "Thankfully yes, you can look." Phil turned around, a blush covered his pale cheeks, "I bought some candy for us to have tonight." Dans head popped up over your shoulder to look at the candy in Phils arms. "Oh... Uh come on we can put it in a bowl." Dan said sheepishly as he strode over to the kitchen cabinets.

 "Sorry about that Phil." You said shyly as you took the candy from Phil's arms. "I'll never look at Totoro and Mummies the same now..." He said in a traumatized whisper.   

 


	4. Random Encounters (Dan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring old evenings made for shopping suddenly gets way better!  
> Gender Neutral reader  
> slight depression

    You smiled as you slowed your walking pace, you were close enough to some internet signals to watch some Younow, Dan was on! You grinned and watched him, you plugged your headphones in with your cold and shaking fingers. Through out the show he seemed distracted, looking out a window time after time. After about an hour the show was over and Dan said he was going to go, your smile fell and you just closed your eyes and listened to his voice as he said his last few words and goodbyes. "Goodby-" and the video cut out, meaning Dan stopped.  
You stared at the blank video before you now. The chat room booming as usual with random sentences of farewells.   
You continued on your way to the park, the crisp autumn air nipping at your cheeks making them redden as the sun began to set, golds and red began to dance along the clouds and edges of buildings. You looked around your surrounding, taking in how breath taking everything is, only to feel suddenly so alone.  
You ended up sitting on a bench, your legs were resting horizontally on the slightly damp wood. You began to think. There's no chance for you to meet them, like zero... You sighed, letting your chest tighten and hurt.  
You covered your eyes with your sleeves, you couldn't bare to look at the wonderful world around you. It was too beautiful for you to even think about viewing. You stayed like that for a while, sitting with your eyes closed tightly, hoping you could close them tight enough that you'd disappear from this world. until you heard someone sit behind you, they softly touched your shoulder, almost hesitantly.

"Hey, you okay?" You inhale sharply to pull yourself together. "Y-yeah..." You looked over your shoulder, suddenly you felt your throat tighten. It was  _him_. Daniel James Howell.  
You felt your face burn up in embarrassment.   
"You sure? I had seen you out of my flat window and you seemed pretty upset over something on your phone- Oh God that sounds really weird and creepy..I promise you I am NOT a stalker and uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find something to say. You looked at him for a moment before spinning your body around a bit so your feet touched the ground, you stuck out an arm and smiled at him slightly. "Hello 'not a stalker' I'm Y/n." You gave him a cheesy smile.   
He looked at your hand then back at your face before shaking your hand. Letting out a chuckle he rested his arm on the back of the bench and looked to you. "My name is Dan actually, and I was heading down to the store to get some food for myself and my flatmate but I had seen you before and I saw you again a-and I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're okay."    
You looked at him for a moment, it finally registered in your mind. This was him, this was Dan Howell. A bright smile flooded onto your face. And he noticed you, he saw you and worried about you.   
  
 "Uh, well I'm decent, just lonely, heading down to the store myself actually. Would you like to walk together?" You held your hands together, shoulders hunched in an awkward childish state. Dan stayed silent for a moment, looking you over then nodded. "Sure, it would be a shame to waste such a lovely night alone anyway." He stood and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.   
You looked up and saw him smile softly down at you, this caused you to smile back and stand.

By the time you had gotten to the store you had swapped phone numbers and decided to meet up together again sometime.   
You grinned as you walked through the isles of the general store, grabbing some milk and cereals with him. This was really, dare you say, peaceful. Not many people were in the store due to the late hour but those who were there were too tired or oblivious to notice you and Dan goofing around. Throwing apples at each other, trying to make sure they don't splat on the tiled floors.   
  
 You approached the register and smiled at the young man checking your items out. Then frowned at the outcome of money. "Twenty-pounds miss." The boy said, you scoured through your wallet in hope of some spare change but, alas, nothing. You frowned as you looked at the cereal, you let out a sigh, "I'll just take the milk o-"   
"I got it, here. How much do you need?" Dan's voice made you jump, "Dan you really don't have too it's like, five-pounds.." You tried to convince him not to but he refused and ended up paying for the part you couldn't afford.   
  
 As you walked out of the store, bags in hand, you lightly bumped into him grumpily. "You didn't have to do that Daniel.." You grumbled out, he let out a chuckle. "Was just being a good friend. Plus now you owe me, how does tomorrow evening for tea sound?" You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Dan are you asking me out on a date or?"   
He nodded, "Yeah, i suppose if you want to that is."   
Your eyes glimmered with something you never thought they would, love and adoration for someone right in front of you. "Sounds good, how does after i get done with my shift at the Starbucks down near the mall sound?"   
He nodded at you and waved, walking off to go back to his flat while you hailed a cab.   
  
 Tomorrow is going to be a good day.   



End file.
